


Rougue's Tale

by MyssMyssy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssMyssy/pseuds/MyssMyssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her it was just another car to cherry to let go by. She had to have that Impala. Little did she know there was a more to it than that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rougue's Tale

The car was a classic. It was a black ’67 Chevy Impala. It was black as midnight and purred like a kitten. Rogue was always a sucker for old cars, and for some strange reason this one drew her to it like a moth to a flame.  
Rogue was a thief. Growing up on the streets, you learned to survive. She seemed to have a talent for getting exactly what she wanted. With no parent but whomever let her in for the moment she was pretty independent and trusted no one.  
It was just outside the local bar and grill that she first noticed the two guys pull up and get out of the Impala. They were a striking pair. From her perch on the steps of the building across from the bar She observed the casually. One was freakishly tall, but undeniably handsome, the other was good-looking in his own right, but a little arrogant. They both screamed alpha male. A wicked smile tugged at her lips. This was going to be fun taking those two down a peg. She had to have that car.  
She waited until they had been inside for a while. That was her first lesson. Patience. Good things come to those who wait. She could wait all night if she had to. One way or another she was going to leave here with that car.  
VVVVV  
Sam and Dean walked into the bar. Sam took a deep breath. These places always seem to smell the same. For a moment he felt a pang of sadness as thoughts of Ellen and Jo came to mind. Sometimes he really missed their friends. So many fallen in the battles past. The pain was almost overwhelming.  
“So what do you thing we are dealing with here?” Dean asked oblivious to the emotions that were playing in Sam’s head.  
“I don’t know Dean. You think it is one of those run of the mill hauntings? Maybe a cursed object”  
“Standard salt and burn then? I can handle that. Like the good old days.”  
“Yeah but you know Sammy, when has anything ever been just that simple for use? We never get that lucky.”  
“Yeah well let’s get this done so we can figure out how to save Cas and gank the Amara.”  
Dean looked distressed for a minute. Sam thought he saw him flinch at the mention of the Darkness. They were going to have to find a way to defeat the bitch. Even though she was Gods sister.  
“Come on let’s have a couple of beers and some burgers. I’m hungry. We have a case to solve.” Dean patted Sam on the back and made his way to the bar.  
Sam thought about the case they were working on. It seemed pretty open and shut. As far as they could tell they had a pretty pissed off spirit. It might have something to do with the box that now was housed in the trunk of the Impala. Cursed objects were no joke. After the whole rabbit’s foot debacle and that whole ballet shoe thing. They had to figure out what that thing was and how to get rid of it before it caused any more trouble.  
They had been just sitting around the bunker trying to figure out how they were going to deal with everything that was going on when they got a frantic call from a fellow hunter about some strange things going on in Topeka Ks. Since they were in the neighborhood they needed the distraction.  
Little did they know things were about to get very interesting. It was about to hit the fan  
VVVVV  
When the moment felt right Rogue took her opportunity. She approached the black car. It was just sitting there ripe for the taking. Even though, monetarily, it probably wasn’t worth all that much, but there was something about it that drew her to it. She was cautious as she popped the lock on the door and slid behind the wheel. It didn’t take too much with these old cars to hot wire them and before she knew it she had the thing started and started pulling away from the curb.  
“Hey what the hell are you doing?” The shout followed her. She giggled as she watched the man she had seen get out of the car earlier, chase the car down the block. She punched it and left him in her dust.  
She was just having way too much fun. The look on his face was priceless. He was an arrogant dick and she was more than happy to take him down a page or two. She had dealt with guys like that all her life. She was nobody’s fool.  
She drove out to her spot. It was just outside the old air force base. No one ever went out there anymore. It was pretty quiet and nobody bothered her. She wanted to give the car a good one over to see what she had got. Maybe there was some stuff that she could sell or something.  
The glove box was filled with old cell phones. Some of them had a little bit of a charge. Some of them were so old and out of date. She wondered if they were even useable. She wondered why they had so many of them. The mystery only deepened as She looked in the backseat where She found a large bag of rock salt. She was able to pop the trunk. Inside she found a strange old looking music box. It had all these weird carvings. It looked pretty valuable. Interesting indeed. As she lifted the box out of the trunk she noticed it had a false bottom. She was in no way prepared to what she found there. There were weapons of every description imaginable. There were knives of many different lengths and guns of a dozen different calibers. There were rosaries and bottles of water. The strangest thing was a box of fake ids. Each with the pictures of the two guys who had gotten out of the vehicle at the bar. Who were these guys? What were they doing with all this stuff?  
Rogue put everything back in the trunk. She had gotten in way over her head. Maybe the best thing would be to get rid of this car before those guys came after he. It was obvious there was something very dangerous going on with those two and she did not want to get in the middle of it at all.  
VVVVV  
“Son of a bitch!” Saying that Dean was upset right now was putting it mildly, “I will rip that woman’s lungs out when I find out who she is and what she has done with Baby.”  
“Calm down Dean.”  
“Calm down? You want me to calm down Sammy? Some skank has gotten their hands on my car.”  
“Yeah well we got another problem too. The box is still in the trunk.”  
“Oh great. Like you said when has anything ever worked out for us?” Dean was pacing the motel room.  
They had managed to call a cab to a motel up the street. They room was like a hundred other motel rooms they had stayed in on their millions of hunting trips all over the greater US. It was depressing in its squalor. Not very helpful in the mood that had descended since that girl had run off with the Impala. They had to get that car back and the damn box.  
“So do you remember what she looked like?”  
“Yeah. She was pretty fricken hard to forget as she was driving away on my car.” He took a huge swig from the bottle he grabbed off the dresser. “She was blond kind of small. I would have thought she was pretty if she wasn’t a thief. I saw a tattoo on her hand it was an ouroboros.”  
Sam looked at him puzzled for a minute.  
Dean shrugged, “What I know things. It’s a snake like thingy eating its own tail. Anyway she had one of those on her left hand she flipped me the bird as she was driving off.”  
“Ok well that I a start maybe she hangs out around the area we can start at the bar ask around. If we can figure out who she is.”  
‘I want my damn car back. Whoever this bitch is better not put a scratch on her or so help me…”  
“We’ll get it back. Just get a grip. Let’s just hope she leaves the trunk alone for more reasons than just that box.”  
VVVVV  
There was something very wrong with that box. From the moment she opened Rogue was certain that she was no longer alone. Maybe she was just being paranoid. After all she just stole a car full of weapons and fake id’s. That would be a little freaky to anyone. She had to get rid of all this stuff as soon as she could. The sooner the better. She knew a guy in North Topeka who might give her a good deal on the box. He was into that old garbage. He had a thing for antiques.  
She had met Anthony years ago when she had a few acquisitions to sell and was having a hard time finding a buyer. They struck up a friendship and pretty soon doing business on a regular business. Rogue was impressed by his intelligence and he wanted to get in her pants. As long as she made it seemed like he had a chance he dealt with her. Otherwise she had seen him send people out the door with less than they had come in with.  
Anthony had taken one look at the box and sent her packing. With no explanation. He said he did not mess with that kind of shit. She had better get it out of his sight and not come back. He had a look of stark terror on his face when he shoved the box back against her chest and her out the door. Usually unflappable she had never seen Anthony react that way. What the Hell was with the damn box and those two guys and that damn car. For the first time she was beginning to think that she had gotten herself in way too deep this time.  
She climbed back behind the wheel of the car and once again she felt the eerie sensation that she was not alone. There was someone or something in the car with her. She was sure of that.  
“Get it together Ro.” She told herself. “You are really losing it girl.”  
Still, the feeling persisted. Her eyes were drawn to the strange box sitting in the seat next to her. Finally, after a while she pulled over and took the thing out and placed it back into the trunk. That was when the whispers started  
“Rogue. Roque.” It was chillingly familiar. “Do you remember me?”  
She shivered in spite of the warmth of the day. The voice evoked memories she had thought she had buried years ago. The haunting voice of someone she thought had gone out of her life so long ago. She swore it was coming from the box and it was the voice of her long deceased girlfriend Nicoletter. She dropped the box into the trunk slammed the lid and covered her ears. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. Her face was burning. But the tears would not come. The grief was too great. It had been years ago but the pain was still fresh after having avoided it for so long.  
“Oh dear God. I miss you so much my Nikki.” She whispered with pain in her voice.  
What the hell was going on? Who were these guys she had stolen this damnable car from? She was quickly regretting stealing this hunk of metal. Something was not quite right with the whole thing.  
VVVVV  
Sam and Dean hit a dozen tattoo places without much luck. It seems that getting a serpent eating its own tail is a pretty common theme for a tattoo. What was pretty unique was getting it on your hand. It was pretty rare for places to do a tattoo on the hand. Some were under the misconception that it was illegal. Eventually they came across a little hole on the wall place that they had almost missed.  
The sign read “A New Creation”. It hung a little dilapidated over a rusted looking metal door. There were no windows and it almost look deserted. As the brothers walked into the shop they were greeted by a native American with long hair pulled back into a ponytail with shaved sides. It seemed as if every inch of bare skin save his face was tattooed. He stood behind a high counter displaying all sorts of body modification jewelry and framed by hundreds of panels of examples of tattoos that a patron could choose from. Behind him a chair like you might find in a dentist office, stood surrounded by the necessary trappings of a tattoo artist.  
The man squinted at them, looking a little put out. “Can I help you?”  
Sam pulled out his fake FBI badge, “Yeah I am Agent Bowie and this my partner Agent Clapton. We are looking for a woman involved in a federal investigation. She has a very distinctive tattoo and we were hoping you could help us out.”  
“Listen man, I do a lot of tattoos here. I can’t remember all of ‘em.”  
Dean was clearly running out of patience. “You listen here. This is a federal investigation. We can have you arrested for interfering with said investigation. Do I make myself clear?” Than as an afterthought, “And we are armed.”  
The man’s eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but thought better of it when Sam leaned over and casually showed him the weapon that he was carrying in his waistband.  
Instead the man muttered, “I thought you were supposed to carry those things in holsters.”  
“Now,” Dean began, :She had a ouroboros on her hand. You know the one with the snake eating its own tail.”  
The man paused for a minute, “Yeah I think I know who you are talking about. I don’t usually do tattoos on the hand but this girl was pretty insistent about it. She paid me pretty good for it. I remember her too cause she had a really unusual name.”  
“So…? Her name is…?” Sam prompted.  
“Uh yeah. It was Rogue. She was a street kid. Don’t tell anyone that I told you. She hangs out with people who don’t have very good reputations if you know what I mean.”  
Dean scowled a little, “Yeah sure. I get it. You have nothing to worry about. So where do we find this Rogue? And who are these not so good people?”  
The man raised his hands, “I have no idea. Just around. Like I said she is a street kid. So I say the street would be the best bet.”  
Sam was all to aware that Dean was reaching the end of his rope with this gun. He was going to have to get Dean out of there soon before she cleaned this guy’s clock. The last thing they needed was to call unwanted attention to themselves. Not here. Not now.  
VVVVV  
Rogue retraced her steps. She needed to find the guys who she stole the car from. They knew what was up with the box. They would know why Nikki was talking to her from that thing. They would know why it was taunting her calling to her. They would stop its torture. They had to.  
The bar and grill she had left them at was empty by now. Since daybreak had come, patrons had gone. There were no signs of either one of the guys. She had not really expected there to be, but she had hoped. She had no idea where to look next but the bar was a start.  
She was pretty sure that they were from out of town. She was pretty sure that meant they were staying in a motel. They did not look like they had much money so they weren’t going to be staying a fancy one, and now they had no transportation. So somewhere close by was probably her best bet.  
The first place she went to was your typical no tell motel. It charged by the hour. It gave her the creeps just entering the lobby. The manager was a greasy looking guy who could have given Norman Bates a run for his money. The guy was so rude. He actually expected her to bribe him for information. Only for him to tell her no one like that has checked in the last few days.  
The next two places were dead ends too. There was a lot of hemming and hawing about guest privacy but a little dinero here and there quickly got them over that. She had almost given up when She got to a fairly decent motel about 20 blocks away from the bar. They had indeed checked in and no they would not give her their room number.  
“But I am their sister. Yeah, their sister. I really wanted to surprise them.” She tried to bat my eyes and play innocent.  
Eventually the man relented and gave her their room number. This was way too easy sometimes. There was some advantages to being a woman. She could usually rely on her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. Works every time.  
She went to their room. She knocked on their door and when no one answered she checked to make sure no one was looking and quickly picked the lock. Luckily this hotel had not updated its locks to one of those keycards yet.  
Snooping through their stuff, they were kind of pigs. There were beer bottles and a couple of whiskey bottles here and there along with fast food wrappers. Both beds were unmade. It was obvious they had skipped the complimentary maid service for the day. Seeing the gun and knife collection laying around you can be sure why. There were books and file laying around along with pages of strange writing and pictures of horrifying creatures. There was a lot of really strange stuff here. She was very intrigued by the things that she found. In the middle of it all she found a strange had written journal  
“John Winchester. I am going to go to hell for this. Maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on here.”  
She sat down and began to read. Luckily she learned how to speed read. What took most people a few days to read took her mere minutes. It only took her about an hour to read the handwritten notes that lay in the leather bound book. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and her mind raced with incredulity. Surely she had been dropped in the middle of some surreal dream where up was down and monsters were real.  
“Put the damn boo down and tell us what the hell you are doing here?” came the demand along  
Rogue swallowed and started to rise from where she was sitting, “Hey, it’s cool man. I brought your car back. No hard feeling.”  
“Hey Dean, your car is out…” The tall one came running up behind the one holding the gun on me. “Is this the girl who stole the car?”  
“Yeah this is the bitch all right.” Dean replied without taking his eyes off of her, “Now I am not going to ask again. What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I uhh… I uhh. Is all this stuff true? All this monster stuff?’ She asked.  
Dean was mad as hell. This girl after all stole his Baby after all. Sam was pretty sure that that was an unforgivable offense in Dean’s eyes at any time in circumstance. She was lucky he didn’t just shoot her right there. If he still had the mark he probably would have.  
“Dean, let’s not do anything we are going to regret. She brought the car back. No harm. No foul.” The tall one seemed to being trying to talk Dean off the ledge.  
“Look I am sorry I took your car, but there is some really weird shit going on here and you two seem to know what the hell is going on. So you need to start spilling or I start yelling.”  
For a second it looked like Dean was going to put the gun down, “We don’t owe you any explanations. You are the one who broke into our motel room and it was you who stole our car. Now who is going to call the cops?”  
“Well,” She began, “First of all the car is parked out there and secondly there is a trunk full of weapons and fake badges. Now who is gonna call the cops?”  
Finally, the gun was down. Although he still held it in his hand he uncocked it. Rogue breathed a small sigh of relief. The air was still very tense.  
“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. You are Rogue. Right?” The tall one introduced himself. Rogue could not help but feel slightly attracted to the kindness in his voice.  
“Uh yeah how did you know?”  
Dean responded sarcastically, “We were looking for you. You stole my wheels. Not cool at all. There better not be a scratch on her.”  
“Don’t worry your precious is safe. I swear I did nothing to it.”  
Suddenly Sam dashed out calling behind him “The damn box!”  
Dean and Rogue were not too far on his tail. They got to the car as Sam was popping the trunk. Rogue had a look of terror on her face as once again the voice began to assault her. Taunting and hateful at times as well full of love and longing. Memories, good and bad flooding her mind overwhelming her every senses. She was driven to her knees. She begged them to close the trunk. They needed to lock the damn thing away. They needed to throw it off the edge of the world. Whatever the hell it was.


End file.
